


The Sun Will Shine Again

by Curious_Wanderer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes mentioned - Freeform, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, One Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is 19, Sad Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Returns, Teen Peter Parker, Tender Sex, tony stark mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Wanderer/pseuds/Curious_Wanderer
Summary: The next morning, weather was as gloomy as ever, but the snow outside was beginning to melt and a solitary daffodil was peeking out from under it beside the sidewalk, a harbinger of rebirth, proclaiming that the winter will end, spring will come, and the sun will shine, once again...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Sun Will Shine Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_B/gifts).



> Reddit was complaining about straight female writers writing unrealistic M/M sex scenes so I decided to write one, from the perspective of a gay man. Enjoy :)

It was very quiet that night, almost too quiet for the city that never sleeps. And the sky was overcast, completely blocking the moon from view. The darkness was doing nothing to help the already gloomy weather of the winter.

Inside Steve's new apartment in Brooklyn, Peter was pressed against his hard body, pinning the larger man to the wall and locked in his embrace. Steve held him in his massive arms so tenderly it was as if he was afraid Peter would break if he squeezed too tight. His hulking frame almost engulfed Peter's relatively tiny body. Peter could make out his face even in the darkness of the room. He saw the fear and hesitancy he felt inside him reflected on Steve's face. But he also felt something else- a burning need to be as close to the man in front of him as possible. To shut the world out and take refuge here, in his protective arms and let the bad things inside his head fade into oblivion, driven away by the enveloping warmth of Steve's body.  
Peter's enhanced senses could detect the barely concealed shudders passing through Steve every now and then. Could feel the hammering of his heart reverberate in his own ribs.  
He put his arms around Steve's neck and tugged him close. Steve tried to resist halfheartedly but Peter was surprisingly strong and finally pulled his head down so that their foreheads were now touching. Each new contact was overwhelming Peter's super-senses. With some hesitancy, he gently thrust his mouth upward, trying to reach the lips of the other man towering over him. He could feel Steve's hot breath on his face, synchronized with the heaving of his massive chest.  
Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Steve gave in and their lips touched for the first time. It was as if a dam broke inside Peter and a deluge of desire washed over him, taking control of his body. He thrust himself into the bigger man's embrace with all the strength the spider had endowed in him, hungrily locking lips with the captain.  
The sudden surge of passion also seemed to awaken something in Steve. His arms tightened around Peter like two boa constrictors. The force would've been enough to crack any normal person's rib cage but it only served to arouse Peter more.  
He lifted himself off of the ground and locked his legs around Steve's waist.  
He could feel the captain's erection pressing into his own. He started grinding into it and suddenly felt Steve's legs go weak. The sudden burst of sensation in his painfully hard manhood made Steve's breath catch in his throat. He held onto Peter more securely and carried him into the bedroom. Inside, he laid Peter on the bed gently. But what little time that went by while doing this seemed to be enough to make Steve come to his senses. He suddenly froze, hovering above Peter, legs on both sides of his slender body, almost straddling him but not touching. Peter was, however, still very much in the mood and didn't take kindly to this interruption. With a little whine he took hold of Steve's collar and pulled him in. But Steve was prepared this time. He put his hand over the boy's chest and pinned him to bed. A few moments passed in this strange tug of war.  
But then Peter let go; deciding to use other methods of persuasion instead of brute force. He gently caressed the soldier's face, exploring his lips with his thumb, tracing the curve of his strong jaw, stroking the blonde beard. Then his hand moved downwards, feeling the Adam's apple, bobbing each time Steve gulped. He felt the thundering pulse of the carotids, reassuring him that Steve wanted him as much as he wanted Steve.  
Peter could feel Steve's resistance starting to wear down, his breath beginning to quicken again. All he needed was a final push.  
He reached the first button of Steve's shirt and undid it. Then the second, then the third. 

"We can stop right now." Steve whispered. "Pretend it never happened. It's not too late."

Peter just kept slowly undoing the buttons. "Why would I stop?"

"I don't want you to regret this. You're so... _young_...I feel like I'm corrupting you."

Peter chuckled "You're not _corrupting_ anyone Mr. Rogers. I _want_ this. I want _you_ …"

That was all Steve could take. With a loud groan he bent down and kissed Peter ferociously. Peter could feel the other man's warm lips pressing into his, and tasted them. He loved the feeling of Steve's immense weight on his body, crushing him into bed, his powerful hands exploring his face with a strange caution and gentleness. Steve finally broke the kiss and came up for air. He was still straddling the boy. Peter cast away the shirt Steve was wearing and in the faint light in the room, he saw, for the first time, the magnificent specimen looking like Michelangelo's David come to life.

Peter took that opportunity to explore the now exposed body of the man before him. He ran his hands over the captain's hulking chest, playing with the sparse hair over it, feeling the galloping heartbeat, teasing the nipples, appreciating the ripples on the taut abdomen. All of these ministrations were making the already aching erection of the larger man even worse.  
With a growl, he attacked Peter's mouth again. Steve was less kind to Peter's clothes than Peter was to his. His V-neck lay on the floor in pieces after Steve was through with it. But he was too far gone to care. He put his hand over Steve's raging erection and squeezed, eliciting an involuntary moan from the man. He fidgeted with the belt buckle, eager to take hold of the captain. After a few excruciatingly long seconds, he finally got Steve out of his pants, getting rid of his own trousers as well after a short while.  
They were both on their sides, facing each other when Steve pulled Peter into a tight embrace and thrust his cock against the boy's hard body. The friction of the sensitive underside of the head with the skin made Steve see stars. The boy also gave out a throaty moan, responding to the fireworks in his own loins.  
They stayed like that for some time, grinding against each other, showering kisses on one another.  
Then, Peter snaked his hand down between them and took hold of Steve's rock hard, pulsating manhood. Just one pump and he could hear the man's breath hitch- "Peter - no - please…" Steve couldn't even finish sentences as the new assault overwhelmed him. His hips bucked involuntarily, trying to fuck Peter's hand, the bulbous head of his swelling cock sliding in and out of the foreskin, now slick with precum. His massive arms crushed Peter even tighter into his heaving chest, as if afraid to let him go. He buried his face in the nape of the boy's neck, body going rigid, unable to do anything but what Peter wanted him to do.  
Peter felt the quickening of Steve's pace. He could hear the man's heart almost beating out of his chest. He knew the end was near. He tightened the grip on the captain's cock and gave it a twist, eliciting another groan from the helpless man. There was no turning back now. Peter's own orgasm was approaching fast as he ground his cock on Steve's hard stomach. He pumped Steve's cock with everything he had, as he heard tiny gasps and moans now escaping the man's lips with every thrust of his hips. Suddenly Steve gave out a half muffled cry into Peter's neck and squeezed him so tight it knocked the air out of Peter's lungs. With a mighty thrust Steve exploded into Peter's hand, giving out several spurts of semen, drenching their bellies and the bed below. The feeling of Steve's warm wetness was enough to send Peter over the edge and he came just seconds later, the feeling sending him into a sensory overload. He nearly passed out from the fireworks exploding in his cock.  
As he came down from the high, he became aware of another sensation - this one not particularly pleasant - in his neck. Steve had bitten down when he came, not enough to break the skin but definitely enough to form a nice crescentic bruise. He could hear Steve's panting breath wash over his ear. Steve pressed his lips firmly on the boy's forehead, holding him close for a long time after.  
They had to get up once the wetness became unbearable. Steve changed the sheets and they dried themselves off.

As the excitement died down, Peter thought it best to male himself scarce. But as he prepared to leave, Steve stopped him -  
"Peter wait… you don't have to go. Stay here… if you want…?"  
"Oh.. really? Well - thank you… Mr. Rogers"  
"No please, we're well past that now. Call me Steve." He said with a gentle smile.  
Peter slowly got back into bed, wrapping himself up in the captain's welcoming arms. Steve caressed the bruise on his neck with a feather light touch. Feeling a little guilty he gently pressed his lips on it, as if to kiss it better.  
"You haven't been spending a lot of time in the tower lately… or at home." Steve spoke in a gentle voice.  
"Oh.. I didn't know you noticed"  
"I did."  
"I don't know… I just... feel like the tower is too empty sometimes…"  
"Yeah me too… We have a tendency to seek comfort in the crowd when we feel alone. Sometimes I can almost believe that Bucky is here and not lying frozen in Wakanda if I spend enough time away from here. But it doesn't really make the loneliness go away, it's just a distraction. I still suffer, no matter how many people are around me, because they don't know what's going on inside."

Peter had fallen silent. It was the first time he was hearing about Bucky from Steve since he was shipped back to Wakanda to get fixed - however long that was going to take.

"But I don't want you to suffer like that. I can't watch it. It's a terrible burden to bear and I don't wish it upon anyone, let alone you. So… _What's up kid???"_

That little kindness seemed to break something in Peter. He tried to reply with a shaky voice -  
"I guess I'm... not terribly happy these days…" - and that was all he could muster before he broke down into Steve's arms.  
Steve held him close for a long time, stroking his head, letting him soak the pillow with tears, whispering comforting words into his ear.  
Peter clung to the man for his dear life, completely lost in the wave of grief that overcame him. All the sadness he felt in his soul since Tony's funeral was finding its way up to the surface now that he found himself in a safe place.  
But it also felt good, like a festering wound being finally drained, letting all the rotten things out and cleansing itself so that it could heal.

The next morning, weather was as gloomy as ever, but the snow outside was beginning to melt and a solitary daffodil was peeking out from under it beside the sidewalk, a harbinger of rebirth, proclaiming that the winter will end, spring will come, and the sun will shine, once again...


End file.
